Our Summer of Love
by iffulovedme
Summary: Sanada/Tezuka. Fuji/Ryoma.Yukimura/Atobe. Sanada and Tezuka fell in love over the summer much to their surprise. Now it's the Fall and Fuji's back in the picture. Tezuka has to ask himself: Was it the heat of the moment or is there really a connection?
1. Chapter 1

A lot of things changed that summer for Tezuka and Sanada. Tezuka had gotten over Fuji and Sanada had gotten over Yukimura. And they'd both lost their virginity to each other. How else were they supposed to deal with the fact that Fuji and Yukimura were dating? Tezuka found the one obstacle in life he couldn't overcome by simply glaring at it or making it do laps. His broken heart. He'd loved Fuji. As a friend, teammate and rival. But Fuji only saw him as a friend. Tezuka had accepted it.

That summer, Tezuka had discovered how much he really cared for Fuji. And Fuji had discovered Yukimura. Tezuka watched helplessly as Fuji and Yukimura discovered sex and love and all sorts of things Tezuka had wanted to do with Fuji. But he supposed discovering tennis with Fuji would have to be enough. But Fuji just had to drag him along, complaining that he never saw his best friend anymore. And Tezuka would do anything, even run laps, for Fuji. So he went. And Yukimura had brought Sanada. They'd probably hoped that Tezuka and Sanada would be a couple. But Tezuka was still hurting and Sanada clearly had a major crush on Yukimura.

But Tezuka and Sanada had discovered something. They discovered that when they hooked up, they didn't feel so lonely. When they were together, the feeling of abandonment went away. So they had a summer fling. Each of them understanding the other meant no harm when they called someone else's name.

But then Sanada began to have genuine feelings for Tezuka. Sanada found he couldn't stop comparing the two. And then it was remarkably easy to see things clearly. Sanada's thoughts about Yukimura weren't romantic anymore, but rather platonic. Sometimes, they were even nostalgic. Sanada knew everyone expected him to worry about Yukimura. Though not because Yukimura so obviously needed his support or guidance. Yukimura did just as well on his own. The thought didn't hurt Sanada as he'd expected it to. A few months ago it would never even have crossed his mind. Fuji had replaced Sanada in Yukimura's mind. And Tezuka had replaced Yukimura. Sanada realized he was in love with Tezuka when he stopped being in love with Yukimura. Or was it the other way around?

Either way, with Yukimura out of the picture, everything was so much simpler.

"You don't need me anymore," Sanada announced to Yukimura one afternoon. They were at a little café, which according to Marui Bunta, was the best.

"Of course I do." Yukimura looked up at him sharply over a plastic cup of iced coffee. He looked concerned, or as concerned as one could with a bright smile on their face. Yukimura accepted the fact easily enough; Sanada was no longer his. After Sanada had left, he'd left money on the table, Yukimura continued to sit. He drained his drink until only the ice remained. He then spent the next minute placing it at the end of the table before abruptly knocking it over. Ice cubes scattered and Yukimura got to his feet in one swift motion. Because Yukimura Seiichi did not lose control.


	2. Chapter 2

With a neediness and urgency that Sanada rarely showed, he pushed Tezuka up against the wall of Seigaku's locker room. Sanada had meant to surprise Tezuka but he wasn't very good at that sort of thing and Tezuka had spotted him during practice. But that was okay. It helped to know Tezuka was new at that sort of thing too. Sanada didn't even know if Tezuka could be surprised. He prided himself on the slightly amused, slightly aroused look on Tezuka's face upon seeing the yellow jersey. And then enjoyed it when Tezuka had ordered the second years to run laps the next second. Tezuka had waited, with what Sanada hoped was anticipation, for the end of practice, hanging back. For Sanada. That thought warmed Sanada even thought it was cold outside now.

Anyway, Sanada surmised, both were known to make sacrifices. What was a moment of cold when the next they would warm each other? Sanada's goal was to wipe Tezuka's mind blank. And as of that moment, he was failing. Tezuka was mindful of the fact that anyone could come by. Sanada really wanted to change that. It probably showed in his eyes, though they were hidden under the cap. Sanada's lips met Tezuka's and Tezuka sighed in contentment, a sound he never tired of hearing.

Tezuka lifted one hand during the kiss and took off Sanada's hat. There. Opening his mouth so Sanada's tongue could enter, with his eyes open, Tezuka could clearly see Sanada's scowl but he didn't care. Tezuka hummed to himself. Tezuka wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of Sanada; how could you be embarrassed of Rikkai's Sanada? Without breaking the kiss, Sanada pushed his hands under Tezuka's tennis shirt and around his body until they linked at his back. Part of Tezuka's stomach rippled as it was exposed to the cool air. Sanada pressed himself into Tezuka, needing more of his soft pants and tensing body. Tezuka happily gave him both. He wrapped a slender hand around Sanada's back in kind. Tezuka's leg twisted around Sanada's, pulling him forward, making Sanada fully lean on him. Besides, Tezuka mused as he gently rocked his body forward, it wasn't as if his sexual orientation was on the line. His entire team knew he was gay. He wore purple shirts, for heaven's sake. But he really didn't want anyone to see. Especially…

"Fuji," was the name Tezuka spoke and Sanada's mouth and tongue withdrew from his. Sanada's body stopped moving deliciously against him. Sanada gave him room to breathe, but still remained close.

"No, Tezuka. It's Sanada." Sanada fixed Tezuka with a Look. "I thought we were past this," he admonished gently. Sanada really really hoped they were.

"It's not that," Tezuka replied. He arched his neck so his head rested against the hard wall of the locker room. He blew puffs of air into the cool autumn air. Tezuka was staring at someone behind Sanada.

"Oi! Kunimitsu, is that you?" a light and airy voice called. So sweet it made the hairs on the back of Sanada's neck stand up. Since Yukimura had not transferred to Seigaku, that could only mean it was…

"Fuji-san," Sanada greeted. Fuji had a bad habit of appearing at the wrong place at the wrong time. Did he practice it, Sanada wondered.

"Sanada-san. Mitsu, can we talk?"

Tezuka glanced at Sanada. "Sure. Excuse us, Gen-Sanada."

Fuji pulled Tezuka away without a second look back at Sanada. They walked until Fuji was sure they were out of ear shot.

"Yukimura and I broke up." Fuji was watching Tezuka's eyebrows. They were the most expressive part of Tezuka's body and what, Fuji was sure, would give him away.

"Yes?" Tezuka wondered what that had to do with him. Unknown to him, Tezuka's left eyebrow dipped in confusion.

The wind chose that moment to blow and Fuji's caramel colored hair flew in all directions, though elegantly so. It made Tezuka's chest hurt a little.

"So, I just thought you'd like to know. That I'm available." Fuji shrugged one shoulder and smiled. No, that wasn't right, Tezuka corrected himself. Fuji was always smiling. Just, Fuji's smile seemed to kick up a notch.

"Kunimitsu, can I walk you home?" Sanada's voice broke in, preventing what could have quickly developed into an awkward situation.

Tezuka's flushed; Sanada had never called his name before without the honorifics. Well, never during a time when they weren't in the throes of …whatever it was they had. Sanada had only ever called his first name during orgasm.

"Hai." With more composure than he felt, Tezuka fell into step beside Sanada. But Tezuka looked back, once, at Fuji's still eerily smiling face. And Fuji was satisfied. That answered his question; Tezuka was interested.

As they waited for Sanada's bus to arrive, Tezuka was filled with the urge to say something. Which was something he rarely felt. "I want things to be different. Not like this. It feels too much like we're sneaking around again." Tezuka frowned. The words he wanted to convey were coming out wrong. Fuji had just proved it. When Fuji had interrupted, Tezuka had felt guilty. Which he shouldn't have.

Sanada took a step backwards and Tezuka wished he hadn't said anything. Tezuka had never been very good with words.

"I agree," was all Sanada said. He started to do tie the fastening on Tezuka's coat. "I don't want you to be cold."

"Thanks," Tezuka acknowledged. It wasn't supposed to be awkward like this.

"I'll call you, Kunimitsu."

Sanada's hands brushed Tezuka's in a quiet goodbye. Things had improved from the summer, Tezuka supposed, one hand lifted in farewell. Hadn't they?


	3. Chapter 3

In the summer it had been admittedly awkward at first, what with them both calling out someone else's name and everything. Near the end of summer, with only a month left, Sanada hadn't been able to stop himself. He had called Tezuka's name, Not Yukimura's, when he'd found release. And Tezuka had called Fuji's. That had caused a long moment of supreme awkwardness, to say the least. Sanada had wanted Tezuka to hear him out and as it'd been clearly killing Sanada, Tezuka had complied. And it'd been worth it.

"I thought you liked Yukimura," Tezuka had blurted out when Sanada had explained, twitching slightly, that he'd started liking Tezuka instead.

"Do you still like Fuji?" Sanada had asked, scared in a way he'd never felt before.

"No." Tezuka had invited Sanada over to his house to spend the night. His parents had been gone for the weekend and Tezuka had gotten the house all to himself. That night, Tezuka had showed Sanada precisely how over the tensai he was. That'd been the night Tezuka had lost his virginity. He and Sanada had fooled around before then, but nothing other than a blow job. Tezuka had never been penetrated by someone else, which had turned Sanada on more than he'd been able to express. Tezuka had told him later that he'd done a pretty good job; it hadn't been too painful. But more importantly, Tezuka hadn't thought he was being reckless. He hadn't regretted having his first time be Sanada, not with someone who shared the same insane work and moral ethic he did.

Sanada had known he was done for the first time he'd heard Tezuka's voice rasping and calling out a heated, "Genichirou". Not Fuji. His name. And he planned to keep it that way. Tezuka was his now, and Sanada knew he would fight to keep Seigaku's Buchou. It was an improbable love they shared, but between the two of them, anything was possible. Anything indeed, considering the fact that not long after they became a couple, Sanada beat Yukimura Seiichi in a match 7-6.

*

After a fitful round of sex in which Tezuka had been slightly more aggressive than usual, Sanada rolled over to look at his lover.

"What's wrong?" Sanada asked plainly.

Tezuka knew there was no beating around the bush. "It's Fuji," Tezuka sighed. He was careful to use Fuji's last name.

"Talk to him," Sanada advised. He adjusted the sheet so it covered up to his waist.

"I plan to during tomorrow's practice." Tezuka then laughed at Sanada's modesty. He wasn't wearing his glasses and looked a good deal younger. A little less knowing, a little more naïve. But still dignified.

Sanada had always held a sort of fascination with Tezuka. Prideful, strong, and decidedly masculine. Before Tezuka, Sanada had never thought of a man as beautiful, other than Yukimura, and that was different. Tezuka and Yukimura, for all their fire and talent, were different. Beneath Yukimura's mask was more fire and bitterness. And probably something more, but even Sanada was privy to that. Beneath Tezuka's was the kind heart of a boy who knew that his stoic façade was his best offense as well as defense. Sanada had been pleased to find that Tezuka really wasn't as scary as he seemed to be. But maybe he would keep that to himself. No one else had to know how gorgeous Tezuka looked without his glasses, or how hot his blood ran under the taught, toned skin. No, that would be their little secret.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to be your boyfriend, Fuji. If that's what you wanted to ask me. Genichirou 's my boyfriend."

Tezuka had been dreading the confrontation but it had to happen. Thankfully, Fuji seemed to be taking his defeat in stride. Then again, Fuji was many things and had his own mask. Tezuka had heard the expression "still waters run deep" and thought it applied to the tensai. Ironically, they were by the water fountain at Fuji's request.

"Fine. Rivals it is." Fuji's tone was fierce and brimming with raw emotion. Tezuka couldn't help but wish he was that impassioned during a tennis match, even when it wasn't Tezuka across the net.

"And best friends," Tezuka added. He didn't want there to be any misunderstandings. "Fuji, I…"

Fuji interrupted him, "As long as you're happy, Kunimitsu."

"Why don't you try Yukimura again?" Tezuka suggested. If it were anyone else the sound of Tezuka's voice would be timid.

The look Fuji cast Tezuka before speaking was borderline pouting, "I'd rather not." Fuji crossed his arms and then uncrossed them so they fell at his sides. "Nah, we're too much alike."

"Ah." That made Tezuka think about his own similarities with Sanada. It was so typically Fuji that even when they talked about Fuji's relationship, they wound up thinking of Tezuka's. "Still, that's not enough for me."

Fuji shot a smile Tezuka's way. Tezuka had never seen the smile on his face before so he wasn't quite sure of its meaning. "Saa. I guess that's why you're the captain. Anyway, because you broke my heart, you now owe me."

"Name it," Tezuka replied. The thought of being in Fuji's debt wasn't a happy one.

"Let me leave practice early," Fuji replied at once.

"Done."

Fuji headed to the locker rooms. He left first, before Tezuka could.

Tezuka sighed again, something he'd been doing a lot lately. He got a text five minutes later:

_Lover boy is here. Wants to meet you by the front gate. Don't be careless, Mitsu. _

_Xoxo – Shu_

"Hello Genichirou." Tezuka walked over to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. They'd decided it the previous night over the phone.

"What are we?"

"Excuse me?" Sanada asked, confused.

"In terms. Friends, lovers.."

Sanada really didn't want to call themselves lovers and said as much.

"Why?"

"I think Fuji is going to ask, and I need to tell him what we are. Fuji always needs a reason."

"I understand." Sanada did too; he had two such people as his best friends.

"Kunimitsu." Sanada inclined his head. "Did you talk to Fuji?"

"Aa. Everything is fine now." Tezuka answered. It was more or less the truth.

They walked around the school grounds. It was after school and no one was around. Not that Tezuka cared all that much. They held hands, keeping the clasp loose.

"You're sure about this?" Sanada asked Tezuka, his voice quiet.

Tezuka answered him honestly, "Not at all. But it feels right."

They looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was my turn to visit you," Tezuka probed for Sanada's reason for coming.

"I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"Aa." Tezuka's mask cracked a little and Sanada could see a hint of a smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Sanada asked suddenly. They had come to a stop in front of the tennis courts, where the Seigaku tennis team was still training.

Tezuka tensed for a moment, obviously aware it was a test. He hadn't told anyone about them. Not that he was ashamed-he wasn't- Still, no time like the present, Tezuka supposed. His shoulders relaxed. Rather than answering, he kissed Sanada.

Sanada coiled an arm around Tezuka's waist. Sanada knew Fuji wasn't a real threat anymore, but still. Fuji was a tensai, a little precaution never hurt.

"Fuji went to the locker rooms," Tezuka said as they broke apart.

"Oh," Sanada felt foolish and a tad guilty. "Sorry." Sorry he'd thought Tezuka hadn't known what he was up to.

"Gen, you never have to apologize for kissing me."

"Sor-" Tezuka kissed him but had to stop because Sanada was vibrating.

"Your phone," Tezuka gestured. He looked around to see his teammates and underclassmen alike gaping at him. He gave him a Look and they immediately started running laps. Good, Tezuka thought, as he saw the Regulars also running.

"Ah, Seiichi. What's the matter?" Sanada spoke into the phone. "What?"

….

"No, Seiichi. He doesn't want to." For some reason Sanada looked sheepish, a fact which amused Tezuka greatly.

…

"What do you mean, it was my suggestion? I never said-"

…

"That's not what I meant when I said it. What? Yes, I do know that you're the captain. Fine."

Sanada met Tezuka's eyes and through it he conveyed the message: Sorry, but Seiichi won't stop until he gets what he wants. Sanada wordlessly held out his phone.

Tezuka took it and said into it, "Yukimura?"

"Ah! Tezuka-kun! I was just wondering if you'd fancy a match." Yukimura sounded unnaturally cheerful.

Tezuka frowned slightly. "Are you suggesting I go to Rikkai Dai?"

"Oh, not at all. I wouldn't inconvenience you like that. No-"

The end of a tennis racket butted gently at Tezuka's back.

"I came to you," Yukimura said sweetly. Tezuka heard the voice in his ear and from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tezuka turned around to see none other than Yukimura himself. Yukimura withdrew his racket. Yukimura's smile was a little too saccharine and Tezuka, having years of experience dealing with Fuji, knew that brand of smile promised trouble. The feeling of foreboding didn't go away, even as Yukimura tilted his head to the side in an attempt to look harmless.

"So that's it."

Tezuka gave him Yukimura's own stare, asking plainly, What's it?

"You're the reason Genichirou skipped practice. Huh." Yukimura lazily twirled his racket in an elegant fashion. Tezuka was mildly surprised. "Come play a match with me."

Tezuka sighed before following, unzipping his own racket. He didn't ask how Yukimura knew his way around Seigaku. When Tezuka got to the court, word had spread like a wildfire and gossip combined and they had a ton of spectators. Tezuka didn't see Ryoma or Fuji anywhere, but didn't think on it long because Yukimura was talking to him again.

"Smooth or rough?" Yukimura called, walking onto a spare court.

"Smooth," Tezuka replied. Not that it mattered. It landed on rough. It was Yukimura's serve. Steeling himself for what was bound to be a surprise, Tezuka tightened his grip on his racket. Yukimura's ball whizzed by Tezuka before he could blink. Tezuka thought, _Huh, so it's going to be that sort of game._

_*_

Fuji had planned to go to the locker room, pick up his bag, go home in his tennis uniform and shower there, but he'd seen a familiar black cap and had to come up with an alternate plan. And so he switched course and backtracked to the locker rooms. Though not before sending a quick heads up to his favorite Buchou.

Fuji liked the locker rooms quiet, which a rare occurrence. It was calming. Or was it? Did the absence of sound and lockers slamming leave thinking unavoidable? Yes, Fuji supposed it did. His thoughts turned around and around like clockwork.

Fuji had gone out with Yukimura to make Tezuka jealous. And it had backfired. Badly. But no matter, Tezuka was happy and Fuji was alone again. Yukimura had been amusing, his way of thinking reflected Fuji's and yes, Fuji had been attracted to him. But Yukimura, despite his girly features, was sharp around the edges. Fuji had the impression that if he touched Yukimura without permission, he'd end up bleeding. Fuji knew many said the same of him. But he wasn't like Atobe Keigo and he wasn't in love with himself. He was in love, or at least, in like, with Tezuka. And Yukimura wasn't Tezuka. So something had been missing, might always be missing. Some might say that it was Fuji's heart that was missing, but that was too philosophical for Fuji.

Fuji didn't look up even as he sensed another person in the room.

"Buchou's with Sanada, then." Only one person besides Fuji himself (and Tezuka) could be at the top of their game without attending every practice. Ryoma had apparently decided to end practice a little early as well.

Fuji finished tying his shoes. He stood up, slinging his racket bag over his shoulder. "Mmmm."

"Guess I'm out of luck." Ryoma sounded bored.

Fuji winced internally. He accepted that he wasn't going to be anything more than Tezuka's best friend. And hell if he was going to be anything less. Still, suddenly discovering the rookie had a thing for their captain was a bit…nauseating. Fuji didn't need any more competition.

"I mean, I guess you're pretty heartbroken, huh."

Fuji's gaze sharpened in on Ryoma, which was exactly what the rookie had wanted.

"Shouldn't I be the one offering my condolences? I thought you liked Tezuka," Fuji stated coolly.

Ryoma shook his head. "Why does everyone think that? I mean, yeah, Buchou's hot and talented and all…But he's Buchou. He's a bit too, for want of a better word, stoic."

Fuji had no idea where this was going and didn't plan to stick around long enough to find out. He wanted to wrap things up quickly, go home, call Yuuta and forget about ever liking Tezuka Kunimitsu. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah."

Fuji stared at him, letting the room fill with his irritation. Ryoma had the grace to take a step backwards before taking three steps forward.

"This." With all the awkwardness that his age allowed, Ryoma reached up on tip toe to crush his lips against Fuji's. "The one I want is you. Maybe you'll come around and want me back." Ryoma sank back on the soles of his feet. He tipped his hat down, covering his eyes.

Fuji had recovered and was once again three steps ahead of him. He took Ryoma's chin in his hand, tilting it upwards. He bent forward so they were only a hair's breadth away. "I've had enough time to think. In fact, I've been thinking for too long." Fuji smiled as they shared their third kiss. Ryoma, like Tezuka, had the ability to pick up his train of thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"I never really understood it," Yukimura remarked idly. He volleyed the ball back to Tezuka, who was waiting expectantly on the other side of the net.

"What?" Tezuka lobbed the ball back.

"Why Genichirou was so obsessed with you. Well, I suppose he still is or he wouldn't be here." The ball flew to Yukimura's racket and was shot back across the net. Yukimura's point. 30-love. Neither said the score out loud.

"What do you mean?" Yukimura waited as Tezuka served.

"Gen's been after you for years. Whether or not he was aware of it." Yukimura dashed to the net, paused, then returned the heavy ball deep in the back left corner. He really wasn't all that surprised when the ball gravitated towards Tezuka.

"And you understand now?" Tezuka was sweating. But he was also shining. The Tezuka Zone made glitter and sparkles dance around the legendary Buchou of Seigaku. But Yukimura Seiichi was infamous in his own right. So then, Yukimura wondered again and again, why did he feel the impulse to fight Tezuka?

"I'm beginning to," Yukimura said, barely audible. Tezuka was strong. Worthy. He showed it by not rising to Yukimura bait as others would have. Tezuka was supposed to hate him. He'd taken Fuji away.

Ah, Fuji. Fuji had been a means to an end, rather than a beginning. Fuji had been to alleviate some of Yukimura's perpetual boredom. It'd been fun, the chemistry had been there, but the timing had been all wrong. Fuji clearly had a thing for Tezuka. And Yukimura played second fiddle to no one. Certainly not-

Tezuka's powerful backhand dipped at the last moment and Yukimura's racket missed. Tezuka scored his first point.

Yukimura wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Say 'don't be careless' and I'll aim for your glasses." He waved his racket in a quasi threatening manner.

Tezuka looked like he was fighting a smile. Yukimura cursed him in three different languages. Japanese, English and Pig Latin. Yukimura stalked back to the baseline and served fast and hard. And resumed thinking.

It wasn't that Yukimura wanted Sanada for himself or was even romantically interested in Sanada. It was just that Sanada had always been his. To challenge, to tease, to order. Sanada was Yukimura's as long as Sanada considered himself as such. But Sanada didn't anymore. Finding that Sanada was no longer his sent Yukimura into a tempestuous rage.

But his anger had abated. The match had helped. Sanada had seen Yukimura's shadowed gaze or perhaps had felt the impending doom in the air. He'd suggested to his ex-crush, best friend and captain that Yukimura express himself in a way that wouldn't kill the team. And Yukimura had agreed and had chosen to express himself through his tennis.

Tezuka didn't need to prove himself to anyone, had proved himself countless times to Yukimura. But wasn't it the other way around? Yukimura paused in his thoughts, though his arms and legs carried him effortlessly around the court. Wasn't he, Yukimura, the one who felt the need to prove himself to Tezuka? But why? Tennis wasn't just about fun, Yukimura knew that. Tezuka knew that. But then what was it about? Winning, of course. But also a fight. Yukimura knew that winning, while a high in its own right, wasn't as good if it hadn't been through hard work.

And if Tezuka could instill the honor of Tennis into that brat, then he was truly worthy. But even so, appearances could be deceiving; Yukimura was living proof of that. Tezuka needed to know what would happen if he crossed Seiichi Yukimura.

"Just so you know, if you screw Genichirou over, I'll make what Atobe did to your shoulder look like a paper cut."

Executing Tezuka's zero shiki drop shot, Yukimura neatly tucked away another win. Bowing slightly, Yukimura Seiichi left a slightly stunned audience and an amused Tezuka in his wake. Tezuka didn't doubt a word Yukimura said. And then Tezuka threw his head back and laughed. Because Seigaku's Atobe Keigo had nothing on Yukimura when the Rikkai player wanted to leave a lasting impression.

_I win_, Yukimura thought somewhat viciously as he left the court, the gate creaking merrily shut behind him. He thought he saw Renji's old doubles partner scribbling in a notebook. Which reminded him. Usually he'd celebrate with Renji and Sanada, but they were otherwise engaged. Renji had taken a liking to that first year with a mop, and it really was a mop, of curly black hair, oddly flashing red eyes and a bucket full of determination.

It couldn't hurt, then, that Atobe Keigo's number was in his cell phone's address book. Not on speed-dial, of course. Yukimura wasn't a girl; he didn't need anything but tennis to gratify him.

Yukimura allowed himself a brief moment to feel pain as he left Seigaku's school grounds, but it passed quickly enough. Yukimura had seen the look Sanada had given Tezuka. The look he'd used to give to Yukimura, even though Yukimura had won. But then the moment was over and Yukimura shrugged it off. His cell rang. Yukimura glanced down at the caller id and smiled. Atobe's timing was impeccable as always.


	7. Chapter 7

Oishi was usually the first to arrive in the mornings, so Tezuka was surprised to hear two different voices inside the clubroom. He paused at the door, listening. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly who was in there and what they were doing.

"Stop, Fuji! I'm not joking- cut it out! No way am I drinking that!"

"But I like it."

"But you're you."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so' ? I'm the confused one. Why did you want to take a shower before?"

Fuji ignored Ryoma. "I'm hurt. Tezuka didn't mind…"

"Oh. Why did you have to bring Buchou into this? I don't see why-"

The door of the club room opened. They could go arguing forever and Tezuka had decided enough was enough.

"Oh, hello Tezuka." Fuji smiled and waved merrily at their stunned looking Buchou. Tezuka stared at Fuji and Ryoma who were sitting very close together on the bench. In towels. He coughed staring pointed at their close proximity.

Ryoma felt obligated to move an inch away from Fuji. But that was about it.

"It's not what it sounded like. I simply wanted Ryoma to try Inui's new juice." He held up the canister that smelled like radishes and dirty laundry.

"And I am not drinking that. Please, control him!" Ryoma turned wide begging eyes on Tezuka.

"You know, it's really unfortunate that I was the one to walk in here," Tezuka remarked. "If it were anyone else, they might have believed you."

"We thought you were Oishi," Fuji told him.

"He was busy. Apparently he and Eiji were in the middle of a fight."

"A fight." Ryoma smirked. "Okay, so what gave us away?"

"It's like you said Ryoma. You're you. So it obviously couldn't be anything innocent. I'm going to give you five minutes to let you two finish up."

"Oh, we're going to need longer than that that. You see, Ryoma has a hard time-"

Ryoma promtly turned scarlet. He clamped a hand over Fuji's mouth. "That's fine. Arigatou, Buchou," he said firmly. He waited until Tezuka was gone before jerking his hand away. "Ew, you didn't have to lick my palm."

"Would you rather I lick something else?"

Ryoma didn't comment on that. "I wonder what gave us away."

"We can't fool Buchou," Fuji concluded. "Him and his scary Buchou senses."

"Oh, come on. You don't actually believe that." Ryoma refused to admit to believing in super natural ability. "No, Fuji. It's because our hair isn't wet. And that,"he pointed to the bottle Fuji was still holding. "is Horio's cologne."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now stop talking. We only have a few minutes. And I know you don't mind drinking Inui's juices, but you can't tell me you honestly enjoy running laps."

"But weren't you listening, Ryoma? We're allowed to be late. Tezuka himself gave us permission."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear?" Fuji smiled evily. Ryoma fought the instinct to back away. "We're _us_."

Tezuka laughed quietly to himself as he started to practice his serve. He bounced the ball a couple of times before throwing it up in the air. He served again and again until his shoulder ached. Then he walked to the water cooler, thinking. It seemed Ryoma's plan of cornering Fuji and seducing him had worked. Tezuka smiled. Fuji deserved someone equally devilish and troublesome as he was. And Tezuka could think of no one better than Ryoma. He thought of Sanada and then his thoughts jumped to Yukimura. He'd heard from Sanada that Yukimura was with Atobe. He chuckled. He couldn't wait to see how that worked out. Talk about trouble. And because he knew Fuji and Ryoma would take more than a couple minutes, Tezuka laughed out loud. If tennis didn't work out as his career, perhaps he should try match making.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Thursday afternoon and Yukimura and Atobe were in the Atobe's expansive library. The ceilings were high and the walls were lined with bookshelves. They had taken the loveseat by the window and both he and Atobe had books open on their laps. They both had numerous tests coming up; it was one of the hassles of attending prestigious schools like Rikkai Dai and Hyoutei. They should've been studying. Only Atobe was looking at Yukimura and Yukimura was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Yukimura…?"

Yukimura continued to stare out the window. Atobe was distracted by the way some of Yukimura's hair had escaped the tie and falling into his eyes.

"The clouds aren't that fascinating. What's wrong?"

Disgruntled at being ignored, Atobe tried the direct approach. He took Yukimura's chin in his hand, turned his face and kissed Yukimura swiftly on the mouth.

Yukimura blinked and kissed him back without thinking. Atobe had planned on a quick kiss but Yukimura tasted so surprisingly sweet. Atobe reached for Yukimura's ponytail holder, yanking on it hard. Soft blue silky waves washed over Atobe's hand like water. Satisfied, Atobe settled back in his arm chair.

Sure he had Yukimura's attention, Atobe announced his verdict: "You're distracted."

But Yukimura was looking out the window again.

"Stop thinking about Sanada," Atobe said, trying not to be hurt.

Yukimura's eyes snapped into focus. In a lazy, musical voice he asked, "What about Sanada?"

"You're thinking about him." Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. How cute. You're jealous. I'm not though. " Yukimura got that distant look in his eyes again.

"Shall I leave you in peace?" Atobe asked irritably.

Yukimura looked mildly surprised. "Keigo, it's your house."

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll guess I'll just go, then?" Atobe stood up and waited for Yukimura to show some sign of interest.

"No need to be like that. Come, sit." Yukimura waved him back down. Atobe did, half reluctant and half relieved. "Really, you're so childish." He noticed Atobe's expression. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just, when you said you wanted to come over I thought you wanted to do something else. Not stare out the clouds." Atobe tried not to pout but Yukimura just had that effect on him.

"Did you want to talk about something in particular?" Yukimura asked, all smiles.

Atobe was thinking very fast. Yukimura wanted to talk, did he? So that meant he didn't want to hook up. Well, that was fine. Atobe was a grand conversationalist. But he'd been waiting for Yukimura to call all week. It was Thursday and he hadn't seen Yukimura since Saturday. And Saturday…Oh.

"So you're mad at me," Atobe finally asked. His mind started to ramble, trying to figure out why Yukimura was giving him the silent treatment. "Is the sex not good enough? Do you want to top next time?" A thought occurred to him. "Was I…too rough? Did I hurt you?" Atobe had never in his life had to apologize for anything. But Yukimura was special. "Please, Sei-mu. Talk to me. What did I do?" Atobe sounded plaintive even to himself.

"What did you just call me?"

Atobe had never wished for the power of invisibility as dearly as he had at the moment. He quickly explained that he'd taken the Sei and the mu from Yukimura. And he felt like an idiot. He thought he was safe when he saw a hint of a smile on Yukimura's face but then Yukimura frowned.

"That's just it," Yukimura muttered.

"Huh?"

"Here, look." Yukimura started to pull up his shirt and while this thrilled Atobe it also served to confuse him.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, exactly?"

Yukimura turned around and Atobe went from scarlet to an ashy pale. There were long angry red marks along Yukimura's back.

"I did that? Sei- Yukimura, I deeply apologize. I had no idea. Please, next time…" Atobe bit his lip, worried there might not _be_ a next time. That he might never again touch Yukimura's beautiful skin, feel the feathery touch of his hair…

"No, Atobe. You left your mark." Yukimura smiled crookedly. "You didn't hurt me."

Atobe blinked. "Your team knows we're together, don't they? And I thought that was the point. To get Sanada back-oh." Atobe's thoughts caught up with him. So that was what was wrong. He mentally scolded himself. Yukimura was telling him in his own way that Atobe was acting like this was a relationship. But it wasn't- this whole arrangement was about Sanada. And Yukimura didn't need to explain himself. It wasn't like they were a couple or anything. Atobe tried not to feel bothered. Tried not to care.

But his reaction seconds ago told him otherwise. He couldn't lie to himself. He cared, damn it.

He knew what he had to do. Sighing, Atobe loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his white collared shirt, Hyoutei's signature uniform. "Here, mark me, then."

He felt foolish when Yukimura stayed where he was. And a little annoyed. "What is it now?"

Yukimura eyes roamed the pale delicate skin and mischief tugged the corners of his mouth up. "Can I call you Kei-to?"

Atobe growled in frustration, but that was only to mask his relief. "Yes. Whatever. Now will you stop ignoring me?"

"You didn't say the magic word," Yukimura reprimanded him slyly.

Atobe was miffed at the hint that he was lacking in manners. "What, please and thank you?"

Yukimura grinned wolfishly at him. And his socked foot slid up the side of Atobe's leg. At first Atobe was puzzled by the sudden turn of events, but he adjusted himself to the new situation. And the room got a lot hotter. Especially when the foot went higher and -ah.

"Please, Yukimura-sensei. I have a problem. Can you help me? Please?" Atobe had no idea where this sensei nonsense was coming from but he blamed Yuushi. He rolled his hips, pushing his crotch against Yukimura's foot.

"Call me that ridiculous nickname," Yukimura ordered idly. "Or I'll punish you."

Atobe was not used to being so desperate but it was like all his decorum went out the proverbial window when Yukimura did this. Did that thing where his blue inky locks fell into his eyes, and flowed around his shoulders, and his eyes turned all that intensity that Yukimura was known on the court for on him. And that thing where Yukimura opened his mouth and panted like he was out of breath and- And Atobe had to admit Yukimura's prowess was quite impressive.

"Please, Sei-mu. I have a problem." And maybe it was worth it, Atobe decided as he saw Yukimura's eyes darken with undeniable lust.

"I suppose." And just when did Yukimura get those scissors? Atobe fidgeted, ever so slightly intimidated. Yukimura noticed his reaction and purred, "Let's get you out of those clothes first, mm? You look hot."

Atobe's voice was hoarse as he answered truthfully, "I am." For you.


	9. Chapter 9

Atobe's next thought was that Yukimura shouldn't be able to be so calm. So he took Yukimura's pale hand (the one not holding the scissors) brought it to his mouth and, not looking at Yukimura, wrapped tongue around his forefinger.

Only then did he chance a glance at Yukimura's stormy eyes. Their eyes met and electricity passed back and forth, the heat shocking them both.

He sent his thoughts to Yukimura: I want you.

Yukimura hid a smile. "What did you think I wanted when I called earlier?"

Atobe sucked on Yukimura's finger, euphoric when Yukimura's deceptively thin frame shivered. Then he took Yukimura's hand away, but didn't let it go just yet. He was sure it was a trick question. "I don't know. You tell me."

"What did you want me to do?" Yukimura asked as he lifted his chin, eyes dancing with a mischief that made Atobe's throat catch. That made Atobe realize why he put up with all Yukimura's nonsense.

"I don't know." Atobe shrugged elegantly. "Something." Anything. Atobe silently cursed himself. He was such an idiot. He had Yukimura all to himself and he couldn't come up with anything that was sure to impress the captain of Rikkai Dai. But Yukimura didn't seem to mind for he then tightened his grasp on Atobe's hand, pulling him forwards a little. Then he stopped and latched onto Atobe's expensive silk Hyoutei tie.

"Do you mind?"

Certain it was in his best interest not to refuse Yukimura when he had a sharp object in his hand (or ever, his mind reasoned), Atobe made a noise in the affirmative, that yes, Yukimura could do as he wished.

"Excellent."

To Atobe's amazement, Yukimura set down the scissors and with his hands proceeded to carefully untie it.

"What about the scissors?" Atobe asked before he could stop himself.

"Another time. Unless…" Yukimura smiled.

"Sure, another time," Atobe echoed hurriedly lest Yukimura change his mind.

He tugged gently and Atobe was pulled forward. Yukimura lay back on the loveseat, pulling Atobe down on top of him.

Atobe kept eye contact as he lowered his head to kiss petal soft lips. And it became too much when Yukimura arched his back to push his erection into Atobe's. And Atobe, who prided himself on his control, let go with a moan that conveyed his want of this fey-eyed creature. This beautiful beautiful monster with doe eyes that belied his innocence, any of which, Atobe thought feverishly, that was all his to corrupt.

In unison they stood and quickly divested their clothes, or what was left anyway. But finally the clothes were gone and they drank in the sight of the other. Pale skin, long limbs, delicately corded muscles… It was as though they were starving for the other.

"Mine," Yukimura declared, as he pushed Atobe down on the couch.

Atobe could only gaze up in amazement as Yukimura straddled his lap, Atobe's cock at his entrance.

"Yours," Atobe agreed after a sharp intake of breath as Yukimura suddenly sat down, taking all of Atobe in him. "God…"

"Yes?" Yukimura grinned tightly, his pale fingers balled into fists.

"Very funny," Atobe muttered. He put his hand on the Rikkai captain's waist to steady him.

Gingerly Yukimura used his leg strength to propel himself up, waited a second, and plopped back down. It was sweet torture for Atobe and he could only let out a very high, girly whine to his embarrassment.

"If you want something, you've got to be willing to compromise," Yukimura informed him as calmly as if they were talking about politics, weather, or Yukimura's new gardening hoe. He adjusted himself by leaning ever so slightly forward so he could stroke Atobe's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "What are you willing to give up, Keigo? To have me." His large magnificent eyes bored into Atobe. "Kei~to."

Ignoring the tightness around him, Atobe answered with the utmost seriousness. "My heart."

"And you think you're worthy of me?" He ran his fingers through the dark strands of hair, pulling playfully.

"Yes." Atobe restrained himself from bucking up. He needed to wait for Yukimura to give him the signal.

"Show me," Yukimura demanded.

"Gladly." Atobe knew a challenge when he heard one. Yukimura Seiichi was many things, but he was also human who had his needs. And Atobe knew how to take care of this one in particular.

*

Atobe didn't know it, but Yukimura was training him to be his boyfriend. Yukimura needed someone who wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted.

Atobe had feelings for Yukimura. Obviously. And Yukimura liked Atobe too.

He'd called Sanada before going over to Atobe's.

"Hello Seiichi. Is something wrong?"

Yukimura laughed lightly. Some things never changed. "No, I'm just about to go over to Kei-to's."

He glanced at his reflection and then frowned.

"A nickname, Seiichi? You must really like him a lot."

"I do."

Yukimura looked like a well dressed school boy off for a study session. He took off the jacket. Still unsatisfied, he tied his hair back. Better.

"Good for you, Seiichi. He doesn't deserve you, though."

"I know. Maybe that's why I like him. So, how long do you think Kei-to can resist me?"

When the time was right, Yukimura would allow Atobe to take off the hair tie and it would cascade around his shoulders. Which of course would drive Atobe wild. How long would it take, Yukimura wondered, for Atobe's restraint to break? He was ready to let Atobe awe him with his prowess.

"Seiichi, no one can resist you. I know you like him, but go easy on him."

"What do you mean?" It was rare that Sanada gave advice that wasn't on tennis. But he'd snagged Tezuka…

"I never thought I'd say this but, don't be too harsh on him. I know you expect everyone to be perfect, but we're only human."

"It's okay," Yukimura replied in a sunny tone. "I've got a plan."

"I know. And it's probably brilliant." Sanada gave a sigh that sounded very much like resignation. "You know you're going to ruin him for everyone else. "

"I plan on it," was the last thing Yukimura said before hanging up.

Sanada held the phone to his ear for a while longer, thinking. Atobe must be really special, then if Yukimura was already giving him a nickname. And testing him. Sanada smiled fondly at his buchou's crazy antics. Atobe would learn eventually that Yukimura tested anyone he cared about.

~Fin


End file.
